Wake Me When It's Over
by Hannah426624
Summary: "They are your responsibilities now. Take care of them, and protect them with your life." Two very different girls are sent to the maze. With a strange connection to Thomas and Newt, will they ever find out why they were sent to begin with? Newt/OC Thomas/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! So recently I've been super obsessed with the maze runner so I just got this idea randomly in my head and I decided to go ahead and try it out as a story and see if you all like it. Review's would be greatly appreciated! Also this is going to be a Newt/OC and Thomas/OC I hope you enjoy! and please let me know if you want me to continue this.**

* * *

 **LYDIA'S POV**

It started with darkness. Pure and simple. Terrifying. Where am I? Who am I? why can't I remember anything? What's happening? A loud ring in my ears broke through my thoughts. I think I was in a box. It began moving fast towards nothing. I covered my ears, screaming at the top of my lungs. I didnt know what else to do. It was then that a flashflight hit me in the face. I looked over at it and realized that I was not alone. A young girl about my age was shining it in my face. she looked just as scared as me. She had long brown hair and soft blue eyes from what I could see.

"Who are you?" She yelled over the noise.

Should I trust her? She looked scared and confused just like me. If I ever wanted to find out what was going on, I had to talk to her. all of the sudden the ringing stopped but we continued to fly into the unknown.

"Lydia."

I could see her hesitate at first. She bit down on her lip and spoke softly." Im Allie."

"What's happening to us?" I asked feeling the tears come back.

She shrugged. her face was red. She had been crying too. "I- I dont know. My name is the only thing I can remember."

"Me too." This only made my tears fall harder.

We heard a shriek from next to us and both screamed.

"What the hell is happening!" She yelled mostly to herself with her hands over her head.

I began breathing harder as we were getting faster and faster. I looked up at the celing and saw that we were coming right for it.

Allie stood up and began shaking the bars and the ceiling top, searching for a way to get out. She screamed in frustration and quickly fell back down as we approached the top.

 **ALLIE POV.**

The scared girl in front of me sat with her head in her knees. she was shivering from fear and rubbing her arms on her legs. She had soft wavy blonde hair and scorching brown eyes. Neither of us knew what was happening. The only thing I could think of is kidnapped. We've somehow been kidnapped and now this is it. This is the end. But I couldn't remember anything. no details of my past life, not my parents, no boyfriend, no siblings. It was all blank. Tears welled up in my eyes and I let out a sob. I couldnt get us out, We were stuck here; maybe forever. All of the sudden the small box stopped. and the doors slowly opened. The light was so bright, both of us covered our faces. Was I already dead? Was this heaven? But then that doesnt explain Lydia.

That's when I noticed a bunch of young looking men peering their heads into the box, all of them whispering in what seemed like confusion. A young man with blonde hair and a beefy body jumped into the box with us, making us both scream in fear.

we screamed loudly and jumped backwards. Lydia held herself tighter and cried hard. I couldn't help but do the same.

"Please dont hurt us." Lydia sobbed.

"Hey. Hey." The boy spoke. "It's alright. none of us are going to hurt you." He said in an almost annoyed tone of voice.

When we wouldnt stop crying, he yelled in frustration making us cry harder.

"Hey!" A voice yelled from above. "Chill out Gally. You're scaring them."

I looked up and saw a tall boy with tan skin and dark brown hair. He looked to be about 18. He was beautiful and as soon as I saw him, I felt this weird connection. Had we met before?

He slowly plopped down into the box. It was then I realized that I was still crying. and clinging to my own shirt.

He nodded at me comfortingly and smiled, showing me that he meant no harm. "It's okay." He said calmly. "Your okay. I promise." He said prying my fingers off my shirt and into his hands. "We've all been here. My name is Thomas."

All of the sudden the blonde boy gally yelled up to the others. "Hey they both came with notes!" Gally ripped the paper out of Lydia's pocket as she continued to sob.

"Well. what does it say Gally?" All the boys yelled from above.

"She belongs to Newt." He read aloud. This made everyone gasp. A tall blonde boy emerged from the crowd and looked down at Thomas in confusion. In return, Thomas shurgged looking just as confused. Thomas then gestured towards a sobbing Lydia. Gally was questioning her to tears. Newt plopped down into the box and shoved Gally away from her. "Piss off shank." He said to him. Gally rolled his eyes and climbed out. Newt bent down to her and touched her face softly.

"Shhhhh it's okay. Your fine. Shhhh. I wont hurt you. None of us will." He soothed her.

She continued crying. "Are you Newt? I want Newt."

Again, they both shared a confused look. "Do you know me?" He asked her.

"I dont know." She said trying to stop her tears. "Are you Newt?" She asked again.

He nodded. "Yes sweetheart I'm Newt."

At that, she fell into his arms and squeezed on to him tightly. He smiled slightly and rubbed her hair. He was still a little shaky and confused at what was happening.

"Thomas." Gally said handing him the paper that was in my pocket.

He grabbed it and read it. the words read: SHE BELONGS TO THOMAS.

My tears finally subsided a little. He looked at me confused and turned to Newt who just shrugged.

"Alby!" They both yelled.

A tall dark skinned man pushed through the crowd of boys overshadowing everyone else and looked down at us. Newt and Thomas looked confused; both holding us. What did the notes mean? Were we their property now? What was going on? Lydia was still wiping tears out of her eyes while Newt held her to him soothingly. All I knew is that I wanted Thomas. I just needed him. But I didnt know how or why.

Alby helped us both out of the box. For some reason, we were both hesitant to leave Thomas and Newt. Alby had us both by the arms. I squirmed uncomfortably and turned to Thomas in panic. He sensed the panic i had and gave me a reassuring nod.

Alby spoke strongly. "Okay...Im sure your both very confused. As are we. But let me first start off by saying..Your okay. We wont hurt you. We're your friends. So please. Calm down and..can you tell me your names? Do you remember them?"

I looked at Lydia who was still trying to calm herself down. I took a deep breath, doing the same. "Im Allie."

Alby nodded and smiled at me. he turned towards Lydia and waited.

"Lydia." She said soft. I could tell she was a shy person.

He smiled and shook both of our hands. "Good to meet you both. unfortunately not on these circumstances. I guess as you can tell from the notes, the two men behind you are Thomas and Newt. Do either of you know who they are or how you would have any relation to them at all?"

We both looked behind us at the handsome boys. "I-i dont think so." We both said.

He looked at both of the boys. "Guys?"

"If we do, I can't remember anything." Thomas said.

Alby stared at us all of us and nodded his head. It was as if he had seen this before and was thinking intensely about something.

"What do we do?" Thomas asked him.

"Listen to what the notes say." He said simply. "They're your responsibilities now. Take care of them, and protect them."

"Alby are you sure-" Newt got cut off by Alby's swift voice.

"The box knows what it's doing. This is how it's going to be now. Im sure there is a reason why they were sent to us and we'll figure that out as we go along. But now they're our family. and you two better look out for them."


	2. Chapter 2

**Im** **back with chapter 2! I'm really excited for this story and I have so many ideas so your reviews would mean a lot to me! This chapter is mainly in Allie's pov. But the next chapter will be Lydia's. I'm going to keep switching them up. Thank you so much for reading :) Enjoy.**

* * *

 **ALLIE'S POV**

* * *

After everything had calmed down, Thomas and Newt took Lydia and I on a tour of what they seemed to call "The Glade" I didn't exactly understand it, but the one thing I knew is that everybody here took care of eachother. And by the looks of it they had everything under control. For miles I saw pasters with animals grazing in them. Sheeps, cows, goats, pigs, just about everything to keep decent meals. In another section, boys were gardening and hoeing the grounds. Another place seemed to look like a nursing station. Boys were getting stiched up and bandaged. As we continued walking Thomas held me close to his side, as did Newt with Lydia. Lydia's wild eyes scanned the sights before us. She was obviously overwhelmed. Good to know I wasn't alone. At this moment, I was extremely grateful for her.

"These are the gardens." Newt pointed in front of us. "They...well...garden."

Thomas smirked "This is where we get our vegetables and other crops we might need to grow. Then we harvest them and give them to Frypan and he cooks them all up for us."

"Over there is the bloodhouse where we get all of our meat from. hope you greenies aren't vegetarians." Newt said with a smirk.

Even if I was one, I couldn't remember it. I didnt even remember what foods I liked. Now I have to start all over? This whole situation made me want to run away and hide somewhere and just pray that it was all a dream.

"Out there to the west are the Deadheads." Thomas spoke.

This got Lydia's attention. "Deadheads?" She spoke softly.

"Sounds a lot worse than it really is love." Newt said holding her tighter to him. "Deadheads are where we bury the ones that didnt make it..."

"Wait, so people have actually died out here?" The worry obviously in my voice.

Newt nodded and my instant reaction was to hold on to Thomas's shirt tighter than I already was. He sensed this and smoothed out my hand, taking it in his own.

"It's okay." Newt assured both of us. "Been a while since we've had to. last poor shuck was called Jeb."

"What happened to him?" Lydia asked still holding on to Newt for dear life.

Thomas and Newt both shared a glance. "You two don't need to worry about that right now."

I let the issue go. I was already so overwhelmed by my new world and strange new feelings for Thomas, a man I barely knew, that I dont think I could have taken anymore information.

We continued walking towards a place that looked nicer and much more comforting. "Welcome to the Homestead." They both said at the same time with they're arms out.

This made me smirk. "Cheesy."

They chuckled and pulled us through. "Hey if we have to be your tour guides we have to entertain you a bit instead of scaring the klunk out of you." Thomas spoke.

I began to pick up their lingo more and more as they spoke to us and to eachother. Still didn't understand it, but I went with it.

"This is where we sleep and or rest throughout the day. Sort of like a common area for all of us." Newt said gesturing towards the hammock's and bed's placed throughout.

Thomas wrapped an arm around me gently. "Allie, you'll be sleeping with me at night."

"And Lydia, sweetheart, you'll be with me." Newt spoke with Lydia already hugging his side. "We can't have any of these shuck faces touching you."

"Wait wait, why?" I suddenly spoke. "I mean I know we just got here and we know pretty much nothing. But that's my point, we don't even know you guys. and you excpect us to jump into your beds and cuddle up to you at night? I-I cant do that. I wont do that." I said stepping away from Thomas's arms. This was all so crazy and overwhelming. I didn't know who to trust or where to turn. I still didn't understand this strange connection I had with Thomas. Which wasn't making any of this easier.

Thomas stepped closer to me and spoke gently. "Shhh It's okay Allie. It's okay. I know your confused right now. But since your the first girl's to ever show up here, we need to make sure your safe. It's our job. Like Alby said, we have to take care of you."

I shook my head trying to keep my tears from spilling over. "No...no. I don't know you. I want to but I just...I just don't." I wished with everything in me that I could remember. I felt the connection with Thomas, burning inside me. I just couldn't understand it or what it meant.

"Allie, please. We'll figure it out. Together." He said holding his hand out to me. "Just please trust me."

I wanted so badly to run. run away from all of this. I wanted my real home, my real life. I knew it had to have exsisted. I stared at Thomas trying to decide wether or not to make a run for it or put my safety in his hands.

Lydia stepped away from Newt's arms and walked towards me. "Allie I know this is hard, im just as confused as you but you have me. We can have each other if you'll allow it." She smiled sweetly even though I could see the tears glisten in her eyes. She was terrifed.

Thomas stepped closer to me. "I know what your thinking. You want to run right? Your trying to find any sort of escape. any way to get out of here and show us all your not just some weak greenie."

I stood my ground and listened to what he had to say.

"I know you do. I can feel it." He continued to move closer to me. "And I know your not weak Allie. I've had dreams about you, about us."

My eyes widened at this. "What?" I breathed out.

"I know what your feeling. I feel the same things about you. To be honest...ever since you've been here you've scared the hell out of me. I know we knew each other before all this. I don't know how, but you do know me Allie."

I looked over at Lydia and Newt standing behind Thomas. Newt must have sensed what I was thinking.

"I have the same feeling about Lydia. This weird unexplanable connection we share. But we can all figure this out either together, or alone green bean. And I suggest together unless you want to turn into griever bait." He said tightening his hold on Lydia when he mentioned grievers.

I let a single tear slip from my eye and quickly wiped it away. I was never one to give up and cry but this felt like the end of my life. When really, It was only just beginning.

"As long as you don't ever call me green bean again Newt." I said crossing my arms in defeat.

Thomas' body relaxed as he pulled me into him and stroked my hair gently. "It's okay." He whispered for only us to hear.

Newt smiled from behind him. "Anytime green bean." I gave him a smirk and he gave me a cheesy grin back. "Thought you were going to sacrafice yourself to the maze for a second there."

"The maze?" Lydia asked her big eyes staring up at Newt.

We all turned to face a giant opening in the wall. How could we have not seen that before?

"What the hell is that?" Lydia asked suddenly ready to lurch foward to it.

Newt quickly grabbed her and pulled her tiny body back into him. "Not on my watch love."

"That's the maze?" I asked curiously.

Thomas and Newt both nodded. "The beginning of it anyway. Only Tommy and the other runner's really know what's out there. Would still be out there myself if I didnt shuck my leg up. I didn't get too far."

"You've been out there?" Lydia asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah sweetheart, I have. It's nothing to mess around with I'll tell you that."

"Your a runner?" I turned to Thomas.

He nodded proudly. "The last of the job's we have around here. We try to find a way out."

This made me beam with hope.

"So there is a way out?" Lydia said biting her lip. She was just as hopeful as I was.

Thomas nodded. "We think so. We've been getting closer and closer everyday. The people that put us here have to have intended for us to get out. At least, that's my theroy."

"So why are we here? What do they want from Allie and I?" She spoke again.

"What do they want from any of us love? That's what we've been trying to figure out for 3 years." Newt said. "Thomas came just before you two, he's turned the bloody place upside down that's for sure."

"I want to be a runner." I said confidence raging in my voice.

Thomas looked at me like I was speaking another language. "What?"

"I want to be a runner Thomas I think I could really do it."

This made him frown. "If you think I would let you go out there your crazy."

I sighed. "I know I know, you have to protect us but honestly, I want to help."

I didn't know where this sudden dream to be a runner came from but something inside me was screaming, begging to be one. Like I was supposed to be. But the look in Thomas's eyes told me that those dreams would never make it to reality.

"No. No way." He spoke again.

"You might want to listen to him on this one." Newt spoke up. "The maze is dangerous."

"Why? What's in there?" I asked.

Thomas sighed. "I guess now is a good time as any...That's where the griever's are. They could kill you Allie and they've killed before. And if you manage to make it away alive, there's still a chance you could get stung."

I crossed my arms defensively again. "Well you seem to be just fine, why can't I just try?"

Thomas sighed and placed his hands on my shoulder's. "Because I can't handle something happening to you. Just trust me on this."

I pursed my lips and took his hands off my shoulders. "I'll try again tomorrow." I said and walked towards the homestead. I was done with this whole day. Physically and mentally.

Thomas sighed from behind me. I could hear his footsteps racing to catch up with me. "So damn stubborn." He mumbled under his breath. I smirked at that and shoved him away playfully.

Newt and Thomas placed a bed out next to each of them for Lydia and I to sleep in.

"Got you the softest pillow the box can bring." Newt said tossing a pillow towards Lydia.

"By the box, im assuming you mean that death trap that brought us here?" She said placing the pillow down.

"Yep. brings us everything we need when we need it." He said plopping down into his bed. "Get some rest love, you look awful."

Lydia rolled her eyes and tucked herself into the blankets. "You've been here for 3 years, how do you think you look shank?"

Newt smiled like a proud father. "Your catchin on quick cutie." He winked at her. "I'll be sure to send a note down the box to send up a hairbrush, would that make you happy?"

She smiled "ecstatic."

I yawned and crawled into my small bed. The blankets were soft enough to give me a small reminder of what a home feels like. A mother's touch. It made me smile.

Thomas reached over to me and tilted my chin up to him. "You okay?"

I gave him a small smile and nodded. "I will be."

He smiled and nodded. "I meant what I said."

I wasn't sure if he meant figuring everything out together, or about me not ever being a runner, but I nodded my head anyways. I was too tired to argue with him. I lay my head on the pillow and felt my body drain itself. I was exhausted. In my heart, I knew I had some kind of relationship with Thomas outside all of this madness. One that made sense and wasn't this confusing and was easy and pure and simple. At least I hoped. But the truth always has a way of fooling us.


End file.
